


As Seen On TV

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: Brittany S. Pierce has one huge financial weakness. Infomercials. Every product is a genius invention in her eyes. Unfortunately her wife doesn’t seem to agree.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	As Seen On TV

Santana Lopez-Pierce loved her wife more than anybody else. That didn’t mean there weren’t certain things that got on her nerves. Just small unimportant idiosyncrasies that sometimes managed to annoy her. Like how Brittany would put back empty ice cream containers into the freezer claiming she wanted to see if the ice cream would grow back. Or how she’d sometimes leave cat treats hidden around their apartment for Lord Tubbington to “hunt for” leading to Santana sometimes finding gross old cat treats in the most random places. 

But the worst of all was Brittany’s spending habits. She was usually pretty good with money, since her and Santana always made a monthly budget so they knew how much they had to spend on everything. But she had a weakness. Anytime Brittany sat in front of the tv it only took a few minutes before some sort of informercial would come up. And before long Brittany would be digging through her purse to buy whatever the product was no matter how stupid. Usually Santana caught her before she made the call so that she could convince her not to spend 19.99 or more on a product. Even if it did come with a second one absolutely free. 

Obviously none of these things ever made Santana angry. At least not until a particular Sunday afternoon when Santana was in her and Brittany’s bedroom sitting at her desk trying to get some work done. Brittany was in the living room watching tv when just like always the infomercials started up. 

“Santana,” she heard Brittany yell. 

“Yeah babe,” the Latina responded. 

“I really think we need this. It’s a totally waterproof tape that can be used to fix almost anything.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Why would we need that Britt Britt. Nothings broken.”

“Yeah but I’m just thinking about the future. What if we need to fix something and we don’t have any tape to do it with? Apparently it works underwater too. So if we broke the tub or something we could fix it.”

“We are not buying the tape Britt.”

“But he literally just fixed a boat using it. You’ve gotta come see it San. It’s awesome.”

“I’m sure it is but we don’t need it.”

She heard Brittany sigh before replying, “Ok fine.”

She got to work again for about 20 minutes before her wife yelled her name again. 

“Yes Britt?”

“Okay this time it’s actually something really useful. It’s like a blanket but it has sleeves to put your arms through.”

“We have plenty of blankets babe.”

“Yeah but you know how sometimes I get cold when we’re having sex since we’re naked. Well if we got this I could be warm and still get to touch you.”

Santana wanted to laugh at her wife’s logic but instead just felt confused. 

“Well what am I gonna do when I wanna touch you? You’ve got some blanket thing covering your body.”

Brittany was quite for a few seconds before she yelled back. 

“The arm holes are pretty big. I bet you could reach into them to touch me that way.”

Santana put her head in hands and let out a sigh. 

“Once again baby. We aren’t buying the weird blanket poncho thing.”

“But San it’s really really useful. Everybody in the commercial looks like they love it.”

“That’s what they’re paid to do. Even if it sucks they’ve gotta sell it. It’s probably not even comfortable Britt.”

She once again heard a disappointed sigh from her wife. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

This time Santana managed to only get 10 minutes of work done without interruption. But Brittany’s excitement quickly reached her again. 

“This is the most incredible thing humans have ever done,” she heard her wife say. “Santana you actually have to come see this.”

“What is it?”

“It’s like a mini weight that you shake to exercise. The more you shake it the more calories you burn and muscles you gain. Though, when you shake it it kinda looks like...”

Things were quiet for a few seconds before Brittany yelled again. 

“Never mind I don’t actually want this one.”

Santana smirked when she thought about what her wife meant and she quickly got straight back to work. She loved Brittany completely but the interruptions were really starting to get on her nerves. Which is why when Brittany burst into their room frantically running around she groaned. 

“What’s wrong babe,” she mumbled. 

“I need my purse right now. There is no way I’m not buying this thing.”

“Baby I really don’t think we need to be buying..”

“No Santana you don’t understand,” Brittany interrupted excitedly. “This things totally awesome it’s a.”

“Britt please just listen to me,” she replied calmly. “There are other things we could use this money on.”

“Yeah but it comes with a second one free and tons of attachments thrown in and it’s only $39.99. We’d be dumb not to buy it.”

That was it for Santana. 

“Dammit Brittany,” she said loudly. “I’m trying to get work done so that we can have money. And I really don’t need you spending that money on some stupid piece of junk you’ll use one time, and then forget about. So put your purse away and please just be quiet.”

Brittany’s face dropped immediately. She looked down at the floor before speaking softly. 

“I’m sorry San. I just thought it was something you might like.”

She shuffled out of the room somberly before going back to the couch. Santana started working again trying to focus. But she felt awful. She rarely raised her voice at Brittany especially for such a dumb reason. And when she heard sniffling coming from the living room she knew she messed up. Slowly she stood from her desk and walked out to her wife. The tv was off and the blonde was laying down on the couch tears falling from her eyes. Santana sat down by her head and sighed. 

“Britt Britt I’m really sorry. I know you get excited about this kinda stuff and I shouldn’t have yelled. It was just a little bit much I guess. That doesn’t give me the right to get mad at you though.”

Brittany looked up at her wife and nodded. 

“I’m sorry too. I’ll try to be better about buying this type of stuff. The commercials just make it seem like it’ll make everything easy though.”

“Well what’s the fun in that. Just think about it Britt. When something breaks, instead of using some magic tape we can work together to fix it. And if you’re cold well having sex than we can cuddle to make you warmer.”

Brittany chuckled and looked straight into Santana’s eyes. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Santana leaned down and gave Brittany a sweet kiss. Before long it turned into much more until they found themselves cuddled on the couch naked. 

“You’re not too cold are you,” Santana teased. 

Brittany rolled her eyes before cuddling closer to her wife. 

“Not as long as you’re here.”

Santana smiled and kissed her wife’s head still a little mad at herself for ever yelling at the girl. 

About a week later Santana unlocked the door to their apartment grateful to finally be off work. She stepped inside and was confused to see a present sitting on the kitchen table. 

“Britt Britt,” she called into the apartment. 

The blonde suddenly came running out of their bedroom a huge smile on her face. 

“You’re finally home,” she said giving her a hug. 

Brittany then quickly turned to go get the present. She picked up the medium sized box and walked it over to her wife. The box itself was blue with yellow ducks on it along with a large yellow bow. 

“What’s the occasion?”

“Well I know I told you I’d stop buying stuff off those commercials but this was too good to resist.”

She handed the box to Santana who quickly removed the bow before unwrapping all the paper. She slowly lifted the lid of the box before peeking inside, where she saw what looked like a stuffed unicorn. 

“What is it?”

Brittany pulled the stuffed unicorn out with a smile. 

“Well like this it’s just a regular stuffed animal. But there’s this Velcro strap on the bottom that you can pull apart.” She demonstrated and the stuffed unicorn suddenly flattened out. “And now it’s a pillow.”

Santana’s heart melted at the adorable gift. 

“I know their mainly for little kids but I figured it could remind you of me whenever I’m gone. You could sleep with it or something,” the blonde explained. 

Santana looked down at the unicorn pillow and felt a huge surge of love for her wife. 

“Just make sure when we’re having sexy times we don’t leave her on the bed. That might be kinda scarring.”

Santana laughed before pulling her wife in for a kiss. 

“You’re so perfect.”

And Santana knew right then and there that there wasn’t a single thing she didn’t love about her wife. Every little thing that used to slightly annoy her now just reassured her of that. So now when Santana found week old cat treats throughout the house she’d just be reminded. Reminded that she was married to the greatest women on earth. Quirks and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was just a simple idea I randomly came up with today. Please leave a review or kudos if you enjoyed and check out my other stories.


End file.
